


Time Heals Some Wounds

by xx_moonlight_xx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anger, Best Friends, Broken Promises, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Frustration, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, Past Relationship(s), Protectiveness, Siblings, past linzin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_moonlight_xx/pseuds/xx_moonlight_xx
Summary: Lin is at Azula and Ty Lee's home on Ember Island after finding out about Tenzin and Pema. An old friend returns and upon learning of the affair, is ready to confront something they should have long ago.The summary is not that good, but the story is better :)
Relationships: Azula & Lin Beifong, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong & Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Time Heals Some Wounds

“Sounds like you’re better off without him, darling,” Azula said looking at Lin through the mirror as she combed through the young woman’s hair.

Lin sighed defeatedly and slumped her shoulders as a tear slipped down her cheek. Azula frowned and quickly turned the young earthbender around to face her. “Any person who is able to break your heart like this doesn’t deserve your tears,” she said before bending down to wipe the tear from her eye. Lin nodded meekly, not looking the woman in the eye.

Azula moved back a bit and looked at Lin solemnly. She hadn’t seen the young girl so hurt before. Lin often accompanied Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lady Mai, and Princess Izumi when they came to visit and catch up. Despite the woman’s controversial past, Lin found it easy to get along with Azula since she seemed to understand a mom who favored one sibling over the other. After the situation with Suyin and her mother, Lin came to Azula in a fiery rage. While it wasn’t anything near her own fits of fury, it was definitely close to the level of pain she felt.

Azula returned to combing the earthbender’s hair into a nothing less than perfect bun. “How about we try and forget about the airhead, okay? Tell me about work,” Azula tried to change the subject into something she knew that Lin enjoyed talking about. “Well, mother is getting ready to retire.” Lin said into the mirror with a blank expression. Azula raised a brow at the revelation. “Your mother? Retire? I figured the two to be mutually exclusive,” Azula joked followed by a small chuckle. The statement made Lin’s straight face crack a slight smile. “You and everyone else in the department,” she responded.

“You two doing okay?” Ty Lee asked, poking her head into the room, checking on Azula and Lin. She knew social interaction of any kind often drained her wife, so she made sure to pop in intermittently. “Just fine dear,” Azula answered, motioning for the perky woman to come in. Ty Lee entered into the room with the same liveliness she had in her youth. According to the stories Katara and Aang would tell them as children, Ty Lee hadn’t changed too much as far as bouncy personality goes. Lin found herself wondering every once in a while, how the two were compatible with one another. She knew the saying that opposites attract, but Ty Lee and Azula seemed to be the extreme cases on their emotional spectrum. While it was true that Azula had gotten help and grown away from her vindictive ways, she still tended to be quite austere. Whereas Ty Lee, was a very happy-go-lucky idealist. “So get this. I was on mainland today to buy some fruits and veggies for the week, and I ran into a friend of yours, Lin” the excited woman gleamed. The earthbender tilted her head in curiosity as to who Ty Lee could be referring to.

Lin didn’t have many people she considered friends. The ones she did think of as friends, were somewhere off traveling the world to find themselves or busy becoming the Fire Lord. “Come on in sweetie,” the non bender called towards the entrance. Lin and Azula looked in the direction of the door as the familiar figure walked in. The tall, statuesque woman was wearing a flowing red dress with gold embroidery trimming; a stark contrast from her normal blue outfits. Her hair flowed over her shoulders not including the part that was in a small bun on her head. Neatly tucked into the isolated bun was a fire lily which served to finish the ensemble.

“Lin!” Kya exclaimed as she ran towards the friend she hadn’t seen in a few years. As much as Lin missed the waterbender, she found herself unable to reciprocate the hug she was abruptly pulled into. “Spirits, I’ve missed you so much,” Kya whispered low enough that only Lin could hear. The confession seemed to wash away the hurt and pain Tenzin had left in the wake of his betrayal. Albeit not permanently, but just long enough for Lin to embrace the woman in return and allow herself to melt into the affection. This was something that Kya had always done for the emotionally stunted earthbender. She offered Lin a space to feel safe, loved, and comfortable. Only Raava knows how she lasted this long without Kya being near.

“It’s so good to see you,” Kya beamed as she pulled away from the embrace. Lin took a moment to assess the woman that stood before her. Kya had grown quite a bit since the last time Lin had the pleasure of seeing her. It seemed that the waterbender had finally began to embrace her physique. When they were younger, kids would tease her for being taller than the average girl. Everyone would make a remark about it which did nothing to lift her self-esteem.

“Maybe we can catch up?” Kya offered with a hopeful twinkle in her eye. Lin reached her hand behind her head, unsure of the request. “Oh. Uhm, well now isn’t a—” Lin began before being cut off by Azula. “Isn’t a better enough time. Lin could really use the company of a... friend,” the woman said with a mischievous smile. Ty Lee shot her wife a knowing smirk, understanding what the woman was trying to do. “In fact, Ty Lee and I are going to visit the garden. Feel free to move amongst the house as you please.”

When the two women left, Kya sat across from Lin with her legs crossed. “So how have you been doing lately?” The woman asked excited to know what’s been going on in her best friend’s life. “Great. A lot has been going on y’know,” Lin responded too shortly for Kya’s liking. One would think that after not having seen your friend for years, you’d have just a wee bit more to say.

The elder of the two raised an arched brow in skepticism. “I see. How are things with my airhead of a baby brother,” Kya giggled. Lin’s eyes swiftly shifted away from Kya at the mention of him. It was one thing for anyone else to ask, but when Kya asked; it was like the only thing Lin could see was her ex-boyfriend. Despite the many differences between the two siblings, they shared some qualities. Such as they were always concerned about other people, even though the whole ‘Tenzin cheating on her’ thing might beg to differ.

“Lin?” Kya asked, concerned about the silence she was receiving. Usually Lin would talk to her about Tenzin, although it was through letter correspondence. The woman moved closer to her friend, who unconsciously shed a tear. “Spirits, Lin. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you two hit a rough spot. Would you like to talk about it?” Kya offered as she wrapped her arms around the younger woman. Lin knew Kya was earnest in her quest to heal whatever she could, but in the end, Tenzin is Kya’s brother. She’d only take his side. It wasn’t as if she didn’t understand the situation that involved rebuilding the Air Nation. She was cognizant of the fact Tenzin had the best odds of having children with the ability. The only problem with knowing this was the fact that Lin did not want children. It wasn’t in the blueprint she laid out for herself. Then again, neither was being scarred for life by her sister.

“There’s nothing to talk about. Him and I are done with one another,” Lin bitterly spoke. The revelation took Kya off guard, but she didn’t falter in her sentiment. “I’m sorry, Lin,” she said hugging her friend tighter. “Me too,” Lin laughed equally as bitter from before. “But if he wants the little child bride to be the proud mother of the new Air Nation, then so be it.” The comment came out faster than she’d been able to suppress it. Now Kya was staring at her with an indescribable expression. “Excuse me? Did you say my brother is dating someone else? Wait, when did you two break up?” Kya asked, confused and a bit angry if she were being honest. “Nothing. Kya, it’s alright okay? It isn’t important anymore.” Lin said with an air of indifference. She was trying to calm the fire but only fanned the flame.

“Like hell it isn’t,” Kya responded standing to her feet. “Either you tell me now, Lin, or I beat it out of him myself.” Anger reverberated through her tone. Kya was always the calm headed sibling, but this was a new level that Lin hadn’t experienced before. “We broke up earlier today,” Lin admitted quietly, keeping her eyes on anything but Kya’s. “And he’s dat—” Kya stopped as soon as she began, everything beginning to click in her mind. “Come on,” she commanded, making a beeline towards the docks. Lin quickly got up in pursuit of Kya, hoping to calm her down before she did something, she’d later regret. “Kya! Kya, listen. It’s done with. There’s no need to do anything about it,” Lin said, trying to rationalize with her friend.

“No, Lin! It’s not— you don’t get it. This has to be done,” Kya responded as she climbed into her boat. “Fine. Then we’re riding together. Can’t allow a crime to happen with my knowledge,” Lin said, stepping into the boat as well.

* * *

Kya’s heart was racing with adrenaline, she felt like it was going to explode. She was angry, scratch that, she was scornful. Her brother _knew_ her feelings for Lin. He knew how much it physically _hurt_ to see them together. The only thing she asked him _not_ to do, was hurt the woman _she loved._ And what does the good-for-nothing bastard do? He hurts Lin in one of the worst ways possible. As she thought about it, the boat sped up quicker under the waves of water.

Kya saw the commotion on Air Temple Island as people were trying to restore some damage. _What happened here?_ The misplaced rocks, the upturned ground gave Kya a clue as to what took place. The more she tried to imagine Lin tearing the island apart, the wider her smile became.

Right along the shoreline, she saw her brother with a girl who looked no older than 17. She was wearing an air acolyte uniform, and her hair was pulled back into a bun with a purple flower in it. Lin’s comment finally made sense to her, and it did nothing to quell the flame in her eyes. Her brother had taken up with a woman who looked like a child. By all means, she probably could’ve been his child. Tenzin had come to meet the fast approaching boat at the shore of the island. Kya was close enough now, so she bent a wave of water at him, effectively catching him in an ice block.

Sure, Kya wasn’t going to do anything to critically injure her sibling. There wasn’t anything that could provoke her enough to take it that far. She just wanted to express her anguish with the fact that he had the nerve to cheat on their childhood friend. It was simply the principle of the matter (and quite possibly some personal feelings). When the boat slowed to a stop, Kya—despite her anger—gracefully stepped out of it and made a quick pace towards Tenzin. The young woman who had originally stood beside him was now standing more so behind him. And considering that she had no familial ties to the waterbender, it was the most prudent decision she’d made in her relatively short lifetime. Kya raised her hand and Tenzin’s heart began to pound from anticipation of what his sister would do next. However, when she rose her hand, the water melted off of him.

Kya stepped up to her brother and looked him in the eyes. She could see the normally equal mixture of grey-blue in his eyes were now dulled and dominated by sorrow. In her heart of hearts, she knew her brother was not a cruel and callous man. He could hardly harm a fly as a child, let alone purposely hurt someone. There was an earnestness in his solemn expression, and that was what hurt Kya more than anything. She looked at him and could only remember how kind and selfless he was. Or is? She can’t reconcile the brother that would drop everything to come to her aid with the brother that would cheat on someone she cared for. She searched desperately for an explanation or even an excuse. Anything would be better than this remorseful aura surrounding him. She didn’t want Tenzin to be sorry because that meant she couldn’t be angry; at least not in any effective way. She wanted Tenzin to feel pain. The pain she’d been feeling for years. She needed to know what was going through his brain when he did this. She needed a reason, and by Raava she was going to get that answer.

Tenzin opened his mouth to speak, but Kya held her finger up as a signal to cease. She took a deep and shaky breath before asking the one question that circulated in her mind. The one question that was composed of one little word. She looked her brother square in the eye and uttered that three letter word. “Why?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick story that might have another part to it.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know if you did. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ moonlightlotusknight


End file.
